Candy
by Dark Mind Simple Pleasures
Summary: How much can the human mind take before it snaps? Harry found out and it landed him in St.Mungos with a nurse named Candy. Dark, Twisted, Rape, Character Deaths...you know...all of the fun stuff!


Title: Candy

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I, of course...own nothing. Everything is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Warnings: Dark, Character Death(s), Mention of torture and rape...you know...all of the fun stuff!

Ye ol' Oneshot!

Summary: How much can the human mind take before it snaps? Harry found out, now you will.

* * *

Tick 

Tock

Tick

Tock

Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, and then hours became days.

I couldn't tell how much time passed. Hell, I couldn't tell what _time_ was anymore.

It's amusing really; you know...all what has happened. I really couldn't blame anyone but myself, I should have known. Six fucking years, Six! Can you believe that? It only took Tom just over four. Lucky Bastard.

He was smart, he still is...and I hope he gets far with that.

Yes, I, The GREAT Harry Potter...is now supporting Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, You-know-Who, Who-is-not-to-be-named, the Dark Lord...whatever you want to call him.

Why you make ask?

"Because of...them." Spat Harry.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter?" Asked the overly happy nurse.

"I SAID IT WAS BECAUSE OF THEM!" Harry screamed.

"Who?"

"You know who."

"What about the dark lord?"

"Not Tom you stupid bitch!" Harry yelled.

"Mr. Potter! I will not accept your kind of language!" Scowled the nurse

"Oh, and what will you accept, huh babe?" Asked Harry suggestively.

"Mr. Potter behave yourself or you will get another injection! You do remember what happened then?" Asked the nurse sweetly.

Harry just glared.

"Arrogant whore." Harry said under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I won't say no more."

"That's what I thought."

Harry smiled to himself.

What a stupid wench...God, what I would do to teach that tight ass of hers a lesson with fucking with me.

You see...I'm stuck in St.Mungos if you didn't guess. For What? Losing it of course.

It all started when I found out Dumbledore's true motives. They...the Wesley's, the Professors, and most of the entire Order was playing this little game with my head.

They made me think I was cared for. Ha!

Tom let me know. In a neatly scripted letter. It explained everything...everything from my first year at Hogwarts, to why I was stuck with the Dursleys. Everything made sense. An eternity had passed before I came back to myself, or maybe it was only a moment- it could have just been easily as both or neither before I came back to reality.

Of course I was cautious. That was still when I thought the only thing Tom said were lies of manipulation...and that...was the total opposite.

I confronted Ron first when the Wesley's invited me over for the rest of the summer. Ron denied it first, but then I overheard Ron and Hermione talking. Ron was almost...panicking and Hermione was trying to calm him saying that she would just tell Dumbledore and he would oblivate me or something.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Long story short, I got my revenge that night. I found out Ginny wasn't a virgin. Hell, far from it. She was looser than a fucking golf bag. Hermione on the other hand...she was nice and tight. Mrs. Weasley...well, she had seven kids so no explanation for that...altough her ass did make a good substitute.

And one by one, I offed them all off. Silently of course. Ten traitors in one night! They were all found the following day by Dumbledore himself. Let's just say it wasn't a pleasant finding.

I was far away by that time. My next stop? The Dursleys. I had my way with my dear old auntie, and killed them all with a butcher's knife. Now when I think back to it...it was kind of muggle cliche wasn't it? Oh well.

But, eventually I was caught...planning to kill some members of the order.

I was brought to trial...but then something miraculous happened!

I plead to insanity!

So I got sent here instead of a hot date with a dementer. I still think that date would have been interesting to say the least.

Now here...all alone except for that nurse. God I hate her.

"Mr. Potter, Time for your medication." Said the nurse.

"Great, all I need is some tranquilizers."

The nurse ignored my comment and proceeded to give me my medication.

That potion tasted like dog shit. Worst than Snapes even.

The potion took effect almost immediately, and damn that nurse looks hot.

"Hey, Nurse...can you get me an extra pillow?" I asked calmly.

"Of course" Said the nurse joyfully.

She had no fucking clue.

When she handed me the pillow I took her hand.

"Mr. Potter, Please let go." Said the nurse a little worriedly.

"I don't think so."

I hit her right across the face.

She fell down.

For the last time.

I quickly gagged her with my sock so she couldn't scream.

"Shh...If you behave then I'll let you go alive." I said. Of course, that was a lie.

The same lie I said to every female I killed.

I took her wand and tied her up.

Then I proceeded to rape the living shit out of her.

Naked and bruised, I saw that she was crying.

"Aww...don't cry nursey. Harry will make it all better."

I went down on her. She moaned after a few minutes. I loved that.

She orgasmed and then I got pissed, so I did what every proper insane person would do at the point.

I bit her clit off and oh boy, did she scream.

Blood was gushing from her pussy and that aroused me even more. I pointed her wand at her pussy but I didn't perform magic. No, I stuck it in her. All ten inches of it.

I was clearly enjoying this.

And for even more enjoyment...I blew her up. From her pussy no less!

That's hilarious.

I was going to walk out but then I noticed her name tag.

It said 'Candy'.

And yes, she was sweet. Just like Ginny, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Aunt Petunia. Ever so sweet.


End file.
